In A Moment
by Phish-Food-Ice-Cream
Summary: Folowing what happened after Aftershock part 2, this is a dramaromance fic, chapter 15 up! r
1. Now A Days

In A Moment

Chapter One

"Now a Days"

How could this happen? This was a question Beast Boy had asked himself every morning since her death. He visited her every day, he brought flowers. Dafidils, her faveriot. Every day he would annonce to the grave that they would bring her back, though he severly doughted this.

He rememberd her so vividly, he was expecting her to be there when he woke from dreams of her lovely face. But she never was.

Some days he would curl up with that box he gave her, he would get lost in dreams of her and cry when he slept.

They only had one real date, But it ment the world to Beast Boy, he sometimes wondered if she liked it too. He hoped she did. He woke this morn to the same cold sweat and sat for momets at atime and tried to get back to reality, it was very hard though. Because of one simple reason, it wasn't play anymore, he knew it since he met her. He loved Terra.

Raven slowly poured her cup or tea, as if totake as long as possible to avoid whatever was coming after it.. She soon finally finished and headed over to the table where her friends sat patiently. As she looked them over she realized they hadden't changed much in the past few years, had she? Starfire's long raident red hair moved against her sholders as she move uncomfertibly. Robin stay ever so still and stared at anything other then his friends to avoid them as much as possible. And Cyborg played aroung with some equitment on his arm. Raven queitly sipped her tea because she also wanted to avoid what was happening here.

They sat uncomfertibly for a moment two long, and Raven spoke up. She set down her tea and stood up resting her palms on the cold marble serface of the table. "This is ridiculus" she spoke softly as if she had a fear of breaking her friends. She continued, "We need to talk to him, we need to do something, we are falling apart!" Everyone saw the wall raising between them but no one had spoke of it till now. "She's right," Robin agreed, "We need to do something about this!'

He looked around to face his teammates Starfire listened paciently while Cyborg continued to avoid the situation. "I need to do somethin, Starfire, Cyborg, I'll need your help, Raven," She looked at him, "Do your best to comfirt him."

Raven quietly knocked on Beast Boys door. "Beast Boy, It's Raven, can I come in?" The response she didn't recive told her no. "I'll be back later...." She paused, "Bye."

Almost three hours past before they retured, but Raven was glad to see the. She told them about her ba luck and Robin said something supprizing to her. "We've got just what you need."

"45, 46, 47, 4-"A knock on his door made Beast Boy lose concentration, "What?!" He hollered at the door. However Robin didn't care, he bashed down the door and Starfire ran to Beast Boy. "Come with us!"

For at least an hour and a halfpasted as they showed Beast Boy what they had found, but he didn't understand. Do you get it "Best Boy?" "No, what do these papers mean?" Raven smiled for the first time in a while, "We can bring her back!"


	2. The News

In a Moment

Chapter 2

"The News"

Beast Boy just stared at the loose pictures and paper scattered about on the table. Like thousands of irritated bees, The words that Raven had just spoke buzzed uncontrollably around in his head. Was she serious? Was this a gag? A cruel joke? No, that didn't seem like his teammates.

The rest of the team silently looked though the papers. "Where did you get these Robin?" Raven questioned, "These labels, these are classified papers."

"Granted, it was very difficult," Robin paused and looked over at Beast Boy, he was crying. "Is this all true? Can we really bring her back to life?" he sternly glanced at Robin, "Yes, it's very possi-""No!" Beast Boy slammed big gorilla arms on the table, "No possibilities, I don't want to do this if I'll be disappointed!" Raven covered his arms with dark energy, he changed back," You won't be." She smiled forcefully. "You won't."

* * *

He knocked down piles of gadgets, toys, magazines, and pictures as he pushed down everything on his shelf. Where was it? He thought, he couldn't believe he lost it.

"Beast Boy, come on!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Beast boy retorted. Where was it?!

"Aha!" Beast Boy screeched as he pulled a silver heart shaped box from under a pair or dirty socks. He found it.

* * *

The truck let out enough pollution to kill all of Jump City as it pulled up the hill. Though usually Beast Boy would make a wise ass crack about this, today he only gripped the box he held on to so tightly.

Robin hadn't come with them, it was nothing personal, he had go ahead to talk to a few people at the lab, Beast Boy hoped everything was going well, he didn't want to be disappointed again.

The ash air of the volcano slowly crawled up everyone's nostrils, but Beast Boy didn't mind, he was to use to it. He ran for the entrance, and peered deep inside, she looked so lovely. She had sacrificed her self for him, this had to work.

Beast Boy removed the plaque and the driver hauled her off and stuck her in the back. This was it. She was coming back. She had to.

* * *

ShadowCatMange13- You'll see soon enough, I see that you also have and Terra revival storie, I read it and can assure you, my story will be much differeent, I love the story by the way!

Archer of the Titan- Glad you like it, the more possitive reviews, the more frequently I update it!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! For those of you who like In a Moment try to check out Terra's Kills, not exactly a positive Terra fic, but still.


	3. A Silent Visit

In a Moment

Chapter 3

"A Silent Visit"

Beast Boy let a breath of air exhale from his chest. He glanced around the hospital as he stood there shivering. It had been months since they took Terra, now it was winter, and snow patiently waited to be melted away by the sun.

After the lab was done with her they brought he to the hospital for resting, much against Beast Boys pleads. They told Beast Boy that she was in a comma like state, she couldn't hear him, speak to him, or feel him.

* * *

She was sleeping when he got there. God, Beast Boy thought, she was gorges when she slept like an angel. She looked just as he remembered her. She hadn't aged a day, but I guess technically she now is 16, like Beast Boy.

He pulled a doctors stool form the corner of the room and pulled it over to her bedside. He began to talk to her.

"Hi, he said almost hesitantly, I know you can't hear me but I'm gonna talk to ya okay? Great." "So, umm, a lot has changed since you well, umm, you, want away." He looked at her and stroked her hair, "Starfire and Robin so obviously like each other, Robin got so mad when she almost got married, I wish ya could of seen it. Also I went inside Cyborg and accidentally messed up his systems, and he went berserk and almost ate the whole city!"

He laughed, something he hadden't done in a while.

He went on like that for a while, he told her of many events that had happened since she went away. He felt safe as he sat there, he needed her.

A knock on the door forced him to snap back to reality, though he fought it. "Beast Boy?" He turned around, it was Robin and Raven, "It's time to go." Beast Boy stared down at his feet for a moment the spoke, "No." He said very sternly, "I won't leave her, Not now not ever."

* * *

HEY GUYS, I KNOW THIS ONE WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT I'M ALSO WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER FOR Terra's Kills SO I'M A LITTLE PREOCUPIED NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE VERY LONG, TRUST ME!

ShadowCatMange13- Thanks a lot!


	4. Is She Awake?

In A Moment

Chapter 4

Is She Awake?

It was getting frustrating; it had been two weeks and no sighs of anything good for Terra. She was still lying in that stupid hospital bed, so helpless, so...so, sad.

A day hadn't gone by since they told Beast Boy that she could come back, that he hadn't had a fantasy. He would dream of princess and knights, Beast Boy would save Terra from a dragon, or an evil witch. He also imagined a small café in Paris. They would sip fancy coffee, and snack on croissants. He would read her epics of love and kiss her gently, and then he would wake up.

He wished her never woke up.

The breakfast that morning was very bland. There were some eggs and some cheap orange juice. Cyborg quietly watched his two female friends sip their orange juice and eat their eggs. Soon it was just too much for him, and he spoke up. "Com' on now!" He yelled as he slammed his cybernetic hands down on the table. Raven quickly adapted her powers over his hands, just as he was about to slam the plates off the table.

"Stop!" she yelled, "You need to control your emotions!" Starfire made a yelping noise and made a movement to leave but Raven pushed her down.

"No Starfire," she proclaimed, "You need to hear this too." Raven sat down and never lost sight of Cyborg.

"Now, I spoke to Robin about an hour ago. He said they need to work out a few more details but they will be performing a very complex procurer on Terra, they may, and that's a very slight may, be able to save her."

Her friends quietly stared at her, almost trying to read her expression, though because it was Raven, it was quite hard.

Cyborg stared at his feet as he spoke, "Really, she might be okay? No lie?"

"No lie."

Beast Boy sat quietly alone in his room. The others had decided not to tell him about Terra, because as Raven said, "If it goes wrong we wouldn't want to get his hopes up."

He wasn't sure what to think when Robin burst into his room, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the car, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

As they reached their destination, Beast Boy's thoughts went on an emotional roller coaster. "The hospital?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes, the hospital."

The room was very cold. Beast Boy walked over to the only window, a small window. He closed it. The others had left him alone with her; He hadn't looked at her yet he was afraid. When he could think of no reason not to look at her he did. She looked tired, she was sleeping. Bit the main thing he noticed about her was her hair, where was it all? The had shaved her head, probably for the surgery. He still thought she was beautiful though.

He pulled a stool over and held her hand. "H..Hi Terra," he said quietly, "So I guess ya just came outa surgery, I hope it didn't hurt to much..." He smiled a bit and squeezed her hand. "I love you Terra." He said and began to cry.

"Beast Boy?"

Hey Guys, sorry I've been gone so long, I have a lot of storys I'm working on, so if I don't write for a while, don't give up on me k? Great!

Mermaid Ninja- Yeah, I'm working on that.


	5. The Girl Now Wakes

**In A Moment**

**Chapter 5**

**The Girl Now Wakes**

_"You were the best friend I ever had...."_

That was the last thing she remembered saying. Her head hurt, that was for sure. It was a throbbing pain, not your classic pounding. It didn't constantly hurt, just at selective times. _Ow_..._Ow_..._Ow_..._Ow_. That was the sequence. It was simple, but hurt like hell.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her vision, slowly and blurry at first, became clear.

Where was she?

It was a simple room. White. That was all she could clearly make out at the moment. White. No, no there was another color, a green. And a purple, a slight silver! It was coming clearer and clearer. It was a man. A boy.

"Terra?" the man spoke, "Terra can you hear me?" Who is that she thought. It was certainly familiar. But who?

"Beast Boy?" Terra gruffly repeated.

"Terra! You're awake, hold on, I'll call a doctor!"

* * *

He was short. With slicked back dark brown hair and squirrelly green eyes. He slowly waddled over to the young man covered in a permeate green. 

"How is she?" the green man asked. "Better, we are getting her ready she can go home today." The doctor showed no expression. However the green boy smiled wildly.

She wore a simple pair of blue shorts and a yellow tank top that the green one had brought her. She stumbled towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" she called.

Hearing her Beast Boy ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug, very tight. "Terra," he said softly as if trying to take it all in, "Ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Then lets go home."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the positive reviews and I hope to quickly update so as to keep you entertained, r&r yall! 

Paleo-Otaku- Thanks a lot, they're my fave too.

Kim Bergstrom- Thanks, I'll try!


	6. The Things She Left Behind

* * *

In A Moment

Chapter 6

The Things She Left Behind

Beast Boy pushed a small red button and the sliding door opened reviling a Green Boy and his long time crush. "Guys?" Beast Boy said shyly from the doorway, "There's someone here I think you should meet, again."

The four teenagers turned in their seats on the large bending couch to see their friend.

It was a bit awkward for Terra, Beast Boy could tell, so he helped out. "Umm, Terra's okay, no scars or anything from the surgery, or anything...." He could tell he wasn't doing a very good job by the look on his friends faces as they solemnly stared.

Robin was the first to speak, "Beast Boy, why don't you bring Terra to the guest room, then head back down, okay?" Beast Boy nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

"They hate me don't they?" Terra said quietly as they plopped down on the sofa in the guest room. "No, they, they just time," He smiled a pathetic but sweet smile, "that's all." Terra stared at her feet, she knew he was lying, but she so wanted to believe him. "I'll be back later with some food okay?" "Okay, bye."

Why am I here? She thought, no one wants me here! Well except Beast Boy. Beast Boy..... Her mind lost all track of what she was thinking of and focused on Beast Boy. He was so wonderful to her; she cared about him a lot, a hell of a whole lot. And what did she do with that love she had always wanted? She betrayed it and tried to kill him! You stupid bitch, he'll never take you back now! She hated beating herself up, but what good was there in her? Beast Boy, he had always believed in her, and she had always loved him.

"Great greeting guys!" Beast Boy yelled at his friends, "I'm sure she felt so welcome!"

"She isn't welcome!" Raven snapped at him.

"Raven!" Robin remarked, "Enough! We need to talk rationally!"

"Bottom line, she will never be welcome here!" Raven yelled.

"She is always welcome near me!" Beast Boy yelled back, "I don't care what any of you say! I love Terra and if she goes I go!"

Everyone stared and Beast Boy stormed off. "Love?" Starfire exclaimed, "What is that?"

For fear of being exposed for evesdropping Tera quickly hid in a nearby closet as Beast Boy stormed by. "Loves me?"

* * *

What's up guys? A little romance in the next chapter guaranteed!

NNY273000- 1. Thanks for the complements 2. I didn't know that about commas, thanks for the insight 3.It is quite short, it seems longer when you write it though! 4. If your up for it I'd be happy to send you a copy for looking over before I post a chapter.

Kelly Riley- thanks, and I'm not sure what you mean about that


	7. Foolish Actions And Their Consequences

In A Moment

Chapter 7

Foolish Actions and Their Consequences

Loves me? She constantly thought the phrase over in her head but she still couldn't get a grasp on it. Loves Me? Like I do him? Is that what he meant? I think it is! I'll have to see for myself.

* * *

He sat alone in his room, on the lower bunk of his bed, her appearance was quite unexpected, but then again he forgot to bring her some food, like he said he would. "Hey, sorry I forgot to bring you some food, I meant to I swear." She just stared at him, she didn't care of the forgotten food, she was only here for one thing, proof.

However he continued on rambling, "We can still go and grab something down stairs if you want to, I think there are some app-" He was interrupted by her sitting next to him and putting her finger on his lips, "I need to know the truth Beast Boy," He wore a puzzled look and questioned,

"About what?"

"This.." And with that she pulled him into a tight embrace and rested her lips on his and kissed him gently, but not briefly. He pulled her in closer and fell back onto the bed she followed, their lips never parting. The kiss became stronger as Beast Boy worked his arm up her back, she didn't stop him, she got her proof, she was ready to do this thing she had dreamed of. He began to undo her bra, then suddenly stopped and pulled away from the kiss.

"No!" he yelled, "I can't do this, not with you, not now!"

Terra got up and quickly walked out obviously hurt, sniffing back tears as she went. "No, wait, Terra I!" she turned to face him, "Save it! She said, still holding back tears, I'll leave tomorrow!" and with that she ran to the guest room and locked the door.

"What have I done?" he asked him self with self disgust, "What have I done?!"

* * *

Okay, very short chapter there, but I think it's pretty good. I'm not good at love scenes at all sorry! But there will be more romance, I swear!

No review replies cause I wrote this so quickly no one had time to respond.

Also a few things:

I'm taking a poll, a test if you will.

Notes on it in next chapter, totally free! I swear.


	8. Mistakes Were Made, Mostly By Him

Okay, I want to know what I can fix, here are the questions

Do I spell words wrong often?

Do I confuse you with my writing style?

Do you like where my story is heading?

Are my chapters long enough?

Thanks! Please post after review!

* * *

In A Moment 

Chapter 8

Mistakes Were Made, Mostly By Him

I was such an idiot, what did I do? God! I can't believe myself! He couldn't believe he acted that way! I mean, what was he thinking letting the perfect girl go? It wasn't that hadn't been enjoying himself, he had been. It was crazy but he could only think of one thing when he was making out with Terra. Raven.(Eww, don't think that!) Not like that of course, but of what she said about Terra. Beast Boy loved Terra, and if they forced her out he would leave too, wouldn't he?

"What!?" Terra barked into her pillow at the knock she heard. "Terra?" It was Beast Boy. Did she want to talk to him? She defiantly wanted to learn what happened, but she was scared. "Come in!" she finally yelled. "It's locked" Beast Boy said quietly. Terra smiled, it was so amazing how he could make her do that without even trying.

Terra slid the old fashion lock to the side and through the hole, and let him in. They stood there for a minute, until Terra made a movement; she hugged him and began to cry. He held her for a moment then pushed her gently away and moved her to the couch. "I'm so sorry," he said sweetly gripping her hands, "I was so rude, and I didn't even explain." She smiled, "Well, now's your chance." Beast Boy took this opportunity to explain what they said during the fight he had with the others, and even though she knew, she still nodded politely.

"So you were afraid of getting to serious, because you don't want to really leave?" Terra asked hurt, yet happy she understood. "Yes," he said, "But, but no now." He moved closer to her and she obviously noticed. "I love you Terra," There were those words again, "I want to do this." He paused "Do you?" She smiled,

"So much."

* * *

Hey yall, of course another short chapter, what were you expecting? Anyhow, next chapter is so freakin long, you won't believe it! 

NNY273000- What's Microsoft word corrections? And I get what you mean, I will try harder.

Paleo-Ottaku- lol, and thanks!

Strixvaria- I hope you get to read it


	9. And Now She Knows

In A Moment

Chapter 9

And Now She Knows

Terra woke to his strong arms holding onto her ribs.

Terra noted a few things around her; She was naked, so was he, they were in Terra's room, in Terra's bed, it was 9:19 in the morning.

She couldn't remember everything that happened, but she did need to remember one thing. Did we use protection? Terra defiantly wanted the answer to be yes, but she wasn't sure. She momentarily thought of waking up Beast Boy an asking him, but that was no way to start a morning. She decided to wait till lunch. If she was still here that is. She had no plans of leaving after last night, but she was almost sure they wouldn't want her here.

"Terra?" a voice called from the other side of Terra's door. Terra was suddenly very frightened, this was after all a very awkward situation for her, Beast Boy, and whoever happened to be on the other side of that door. Thinking fast she scrambled out of bed and pulled a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself, then walked over and answered the door.

It was Robin.

"Hi Robin," Terra said uncomfortably as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her, trying her best to not let Robin see what was on the other side of her door. "What's up?"

"Did you take a shower?" Robin asked completely ignoring the question.

"Umm, yeah, why?" she said in lying response.

"No reason, I just didn't hear the shower this morning."

"Well it was short, and you were probably just asleep." She said really wishing he would leave, however being as curious as he is, Robin continued questioning.

"When did you take it?" he asked.

"Eight, why?" she asked quickly.

As he looked at her, Robin raised an eyebrow, "I've been up since five, and besides your hair isn't even damp."

Terra was obviously getting quite annoyed with all his questions. "Is there any reason you're here Robin?"

Robin sensed her anger and replied shortly before he left, "You're obviously busy, meet me in the training room at twelve."

* * *

As Terra walked through the halls to the training room, she could feel a thousand invisible eyes looking at her, staring at her with hate. It was an awful felling she had felt since she got here. It was a bad feeling, and the only time she didn't sense it was when she was around Beast Boy. But he wasn't going to be in the room, it would just be Robin. He would ask her a million questions and she would have to try and answer confidently. 

The training room was a gross shade of dark yellow. That was the first thing she noticed as she walked into the room. The second thin was Robin. He was concentrating on pounding the shit out of the punching bag, and he didn't make any movements of stopping as Terra approached him.

"Terra," he finally said still hitting the bag, "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"No," Terra replied honestly, "I have a slight idea though."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, "What is it?"

Terra was very uncomfortable. "Because Raven doesn't want me here? Right?" she said with a bit of tension.

Robin stopped hitting the bag. "No," he replied exhausted, "That's not the reason."

"What is it then?"

Robin smiled. You are wanted here Terra, you gave you life to save the city from a volcano."

"That I started," Terra said in guilt, but Robin took no notice.

"Yes, yes you did but you also did the right thing in the end and saved us all," He paused, "That's why, if you want to, we'd be honored if you rejoined the team."

Terra bursting through the door was what woke him. "Beast Boy!" she yelled shaking him, "Beast Boy wake up!" Beast Boy opened one eye to see Terra smiling before she pulled him into a kiss. When the kiss finally broke Terra told Beast Boy the good news, "Beast Boy, I'm gonna be a teen titan again!"

* * *

Hi guys, well it wasn't super long, but it was a longer chapter, so there ya go. 

Kelly Riley- I know, I wasn't sure how to do that scene, hope I did it good.

RaiderDan- Thanks, and I know, and that's what everyone keeps saying.

NNY273000- good point, it was a bit over done.

Kelly Riley- Thanks


	10. We Need To Talk

In A Moment

Chapter 10

We Need To Talk

She had decided, today is the day she would ask him. Lunch yesterday hadn't exactly worked out, she didn't really want to ruin the joy of rejoining by asking the question, so she didn't. But today she had promised herself she would talk to him, she desperately needed to know.

It was so stupid of her to have had sex at her age, she is after all only sixteen. So stupid. But, if they had used protection it wouldn't be so stupid, because using protection would be a responsible thing to do. But had they?

Terra sat up, she needed to ask right now. The question was burning inside her head, and she needed to ask him.

But How?

* * *

Beast Boy sat alone at the counter. He was eating something. Well, not so much eating as picking at it, to pretend he was eating. He hadn't slept last night, Terra could tell by the bags under his eyes, he looked so tired and weak. Maybe now was a bad time to ask him. No, she needed to ask him now.

"Hi," Terra said quietly as she walked over to him. It took him a few seconds to respond, he turned slowly and faced her.

"Hey you," he said sweetly, but so unhappy.

"What are you eating?" she said, but he ignored her.

"We need to talk about the night before last." he said expressionless.

"Ya," Terra agreed "We do."

The two of them moved over to the couch and Beast Boy held her hand. They sat there silently for a moment, and Terra broke the ice, getting directly to the point.

"Did we use protection?" it felt so good to get that question out.

Beast Boy sat still for a moment and stared at her, then he spoke, "No Terra, we didn't use protection."

Terra let go of his hand and put her hands over her face. Then, she cried. Beast Boy pulled her over to him and held her tight. "It's okay Terra," she said sweetly, "It's okay."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, just busy.

Aninnymous- Sorry, and thanks

Kelly Riley- Thanks a lot!

Paleo-Otaku- I'll try, thanks. Also, what performance is it for?

NNY273000- Well you'll just see


	11. A Familiar Face

**In A Moment**

**Chapter 11**

**A Familiar Face**

**Terra walked into the main room and took a minute to notice of everything around her. Raven sat in a lone chair in the corner reading, like usual. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing the latest something or other game, she couldn't remember the title, witch was surprising considering how many times Beast Boy had told her about it. Things looked pretty normal, but where was Robin? **

**After a few minutes Beast Boy saw her finally, he flipped over the side of the couch and ran up to greet her. First her kissed her and then pulled her into an tight embrace. **

"**How are you?" he asked sweetly, "Did you sleep okay? Was the mattress too lumpy? Are you mad? Was it the mattress? It was the mattress wasn't it?!"**

"**Beast Boy!" Terra silenced him by placing a solitary finger over his lips, "The mattress was fine, I'm just wondering, where's Robin?"**

"**Thanks a nice greeting!" Beast Boy shouted playfully, "But I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while actually."**

"**He's locked himself in the evidence room again," Raven finally piped up.**

"**Really?" Terra asked, "I'll be right back.**

"**Suit yourself," Beast Boy shrugged, but not before kissing her goodbye. Sending Raven's eyes rolling in disgust. **

**

* * *

****As Terra walked to the evidence room, the past few weeks flooded through her mind. "Lets see," she though, we stopped Mumbo at the bank, again (_wink, wink_) We had pizza last night, Raven broke that green vase, Starfire left for a Tamiranian ceremony… Wait! That must be why Robin was in a funk, because Starfire left. It was only so obvious he had a thing for her, But not like what her and Beast Boy had, that was special, couldn't be copied. **

**Terra knocked on the evidence room door, "Robin, hey, Robin, you in there man?"**

**No reply.**

**Terra noticed that she was near a window, she pulled up a large pebble from the tower's plot, and called Robin again, "Robin, I have umm, a huge bolder here," she lied, "And if you don't open up I'll throw it through the door, most likely killing you!"**

**The door parted and she walked through.**

"**Robin?" she asked , "Are you in here man?"**

**She saw a figure move in the shadows but it didn't look like Robin's figure, it was taller, slimmer, an adult! A villain! Terra moved slowly for the door, but the figure caught on and rushed for her. Terra turned to the door to see her shadowy figure.**

**His dark blue eye shone from the only hole in his glimmering mask.**

**"Hello Terra," **

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, sorry I left for so long, I hope you like this chapter, and I took to heart everything you guys said, R&R!**


	12. Black Blankets

In A Moment

Chapter 12

Black Blankets

Terra slowly blinked her eyes open, she saw that she was restrained to a circular bed, with a black blanket, and two black pillows. The other thing that she saw was a small table with all kinds of tools, and small sharp objects that shimmered from the small table lamb above them, the only light in the room. Terra tried to pull free of the restraints but found them to be metal, to strong for her to break.

"Silly little girl," a tall, shadowy figure approached her, "You can't break them, solid metal, perfectly made to fit your wrists and ankles." He caressed her arm as he said this.

He walked over to the small table and fumbled through the objects for something.

When he found it he walked over to he, shoving it into a pocket on Terra's belt. "When you betrayed me, you humiliated me, and almost killed me," He run his finger in circles around her stomach, "I hate liars, and I hate wenches like your self." With this he reached into that same pocket and pulled out the item. "Do you know what this is?" he asked pathetically, she nodded, "Do you want me to use it?"

Terra didn't even reply in fear, "No? Okay then," and with that he threw the condom across the room.

Robin walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, "Morning guys," he said, Raven replied without even looking up from her book, "You feeling better? What did Terra want?" Robin closed the fridge puzzled, "When did Terra talk to me?"

Beast Boy turned to Robin, "Duh, you've been in the evidence room for like, five hours, she went to talk to you and hour or so ago."

Robin placed the milk her was holding on the counter and stared straight at Beast Boy, "I, I haven't been the evidence room at all today, I was out with Starfire."

Raven closed her book and left for the evidence room.

"Cyborg, check the security system for about two hours ago." Raven commanded when she appeared back in the room, "Terra's missing."

Hey people, it's been about two months update less, sorry! Hope you like the chapter


	13. Finding Her

**In A Moment**

**Chapter 13**

**Finding Her**

**Beast Boy sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital he had first again seen Terra so many months ago. It was only two hours ago that the titans had found her in that madman's den. Every time Beast Boy closed his eyes he saw shots of the horrible scene.**

_**Flashback**_

**"Terra!" Beast Boy slammed his fists on the door. After finally tracking Terra to this underground cavern, he longed to get past the two large steel doors in front of him, he slammed on them again. "Uggh," I can't break them, he morphed into a rhino and charged at the doors. Unsuccessfully he fell to the floor in pain. He had forced the other titans to stay behind; he wanted to do this alone. What an idiot he had been, he couldn't do this alone. "Please!" he screamed to the tops of the cavern, "Let me in!" Suddenly a shaking occurred all around him, rocks falling from the highs of the cavern and some starting to block his way in. He backed up against the metal door, and jumped in fear when a large bolder dropped in front of him. He changed into a rhino once again and slammed the rock into the doors. A large dent appeared and from its center Beast Boy pried the doors apart.**

**What he saw in the underground room was disturbing and horrible. Terra was laid upon a circular back bed, the blanket and pillows tangled up in her lifeless body. Her head hung over the edge of the bed covered in red and white liquid. Her clothes were ripped off, and were scattered amongst the room. Her body was covered in blood and semen, and her faced showed sorrow and pain. Her hair was messed up and some had been torn out. There was a table with several sharp objects covered in blood. A lamp had been thrown in the corner of the room, it was broken and a few pieces were lodged in Terra's arm. The room smelled of rape and Beast Boy couldn't move. Terra's body was surrounded by a yellow glow, and he knew she had unwillingly caused the avalanche. Beast Boy picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the hospital, people starring the whole way.**

_**End Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

**Short, yes but well worth it if you ask me! R&R and yeah, I'm back after three months!**


	14. Revisiting Old Times

**In A Moment**

**Chapter 14**

**Revisiting Old Times**

**"Beast Boy?"**

**A nurse called him from the front desk of the waiting room, "You can see her now, and we need to talk." Five hours of waiting and 3 surgeries later, the frumpy nurse lead him to Terra's room. She opened it and Beast Boy noticed something. Her room was 16b, that was the same room she stayed in so many months ago. He stepped in and looked at her, once again he took a seat in the doctor's stool and pulled over to her, the nurse leaned on the counter and began to talk, "Beast Boy?" he looked up at her, "Now we have some things to talk about. First off, her injuries. She had a few gashes in her arm, witch you pointed out when you took her in, which are a result of the glass. She, as is probably obvious, has been raped. But I see it wasn't her first time, we you her first?" Beast Boy shuttered at the though of Slade touching her like that, he nodded. "Okay. Also she has been hit by a large blunt object. It caused a pretty bad head injury, she's okay though." He nodded, "And second?" She turned her head to the side, "I talked to her about an hour ago, and she's talked to our resident shrink. She's suffering pretty badly from the rape. Did this man have a history with her?" Beast Boy nodded, "Okay, she'll need to see the shrink we proscribed here," she handed him a small busines card, "For about two or three months. Make sure she goes." He smiled a weak smile, "I will, can I talk to her?" The nurse frowned, "Sorry, she's really tired, come back Saturday, okay?"**

**It was about three weeks after that visit that Terra came home. The nurse was right, she wouldn't even be alone with Beast Boy, and he couldn't even kiss her without an episode. He was quite and sweet around her, until the day he got a call from the hospital.**

**He picked up the phone and talked for a few minutes while Terra, who was balled up on the couch waited for him to return to the movie.**

**"Oh no," He paused and looked over at her, "Uh huh, I see, thanks so much. Bye."**

**"What's wrong BB?" Terra asked quietly. He came and sat down next to her, he wouldn't look at her. "You're pregnant," he said, he hands went to her mouth. "Oh my god, you're gonna be a dad!" she screemed half in disbelief, and half in pure joy. But Beast Boy put a finger to her mouth. "I'm not the dad."**

**

* * *

**

**Yes, well there it is R&R, love ya all!**


	15. Two Sides Of The Story

**_In A Moment_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Two Sides Of The Story_**

**No words could express how Terra felt at that moment, at a single word. It played out like this: two people that were desperately in love looked straight at each other. Both of their eyes filled with tears as they realized the reality of what was happening. The girl had been raped and was now pregnant, and the boy was not the dad.**

**The two were both uncomfortable, but for different reasons. Beast Boy could not dare to image that man hurting his love, doing….. _that_ to her. But Terra was ashamed, she felt like she had betrayed him, and she felt dirty for letting Slade touch her…she felt responsible for this.**

**Terra sat up in her hospital bed, she turned away from Beast Boy and began to cry. He tried to comfort her, but she pulled away. She wasn't worthy. She got out of the bed and tied her scrubs closed, then, just left.**

**He sat in shock, he had had a few hours to process this, but it still hurt. He was mostly glad Slade hadn't taken her virginity, because he wasn't sure that she would ever get over that. But knowing that he did that to her period, and got her pregnant, that was going to raise hell. He sat quietly for a while before leaving for the tower, he had news for his best friends.**

** Terra paced the fourth floor of the hospital, she saw the flash of Beast Boy walking down the stairs, but she didn't want to say goodbye. This couldn't be happening, for quite some time she had dreamed of having children with Beast Boy, but she was stupid. She had gotten involved with Slade, she made a mistake. But that was it, she thought she was done paying for it, she figured she was being punished for something else.**

**She stopped by a large window; she looked out and saw something she definitely didn't want to see.**

**The volcano.**

**"Terra's pregnant with Slade's baby!"**

** Robin looked at his friend in disbelief, but Beast Boy was too ashamed to see it. He delivered his news then sulked off to his room. When he got there he fell into his bed and flashes of his first night with Terra ran through his head. The thought of another man touching her made his skin crawl. He wouldn't stand for this, he couldn't.**

** Terra had escaped the hospital easily enough, she wasn't questioned, she thought that maybe people recognized her. She walked quietly down the streets of the city for hours on end, she wasn't wearing any shoes, and her feet stung, but she didn't care.**

**She reached her destination at sunset, she look up at it with a lone tear rolling down her face. She knew what she was here to do.**

** Beast Boy awoke to the a beautiful sunset outside his window, it was beautiful, and the the pale yellow that went around the trim reminded him of Terra's golden locks. God he loved her, what did it matter what had happened in the past?**

**He sat up with a smile on his face and quickly headed for the hospital, he needed his girlfriend back.**

** Terra felt her powers return to her as she climbed, the sent of the crusty rock danced inside her nostrils, and she felt whole again. She hadn't felt that since her first night with Beast Boy, but not even that could bring a smile to her face.**

**At this point people from all around the volcano were watching as this insane girl climbed with all her might.**

**She reached the top.**

** Beast Boy was almost at the hospital when he saw the crowd of people, he naturally went to investigate, but what he saw was not pleasing at all. Terra was standing on the top of the volcano, and she didn't look safe.**

**Beast Boy quickly transformed into a bird and speedily flew up to the top of the rock. He turned human just in time to see Terra's surprised face.**

**"Terra! What the hell are you doing?"**

**Terra looked at him expressionless and turned around to face the edge of the volcano. He walked towards her, "Wha- what are you doing?"**

**She turned around and hugged him, "I love you Beast Boy, and I'm sorry…"**

**His skin lost about as much color as it possibly could, she couldn't be doing this. She backed up to the edge, still facing him. "I'm sorry for hurting you."**

**A saddened smile crossed her face, she le**t **her arms go free, and she fell.**

* * *

So well, there is about one or two more chapters left, but we are comming to an end. Hope you liked this capter, much love, Dakota r&r 


	16. The Silence

**In A Moment**

**Chapter 16**

**The Silence**

Beast Boy sat patiently in the waiting room for the seventh time this year, his breath was short. He was still in a state of shock, and wasn't sure if he would ever get over what just happened. He had tried to save her, seconds after she fell he dove after her. But the best he could do was try. She had hit the ground with a thud that made everyone around her quiver. He had quickly grabbed a woman's scarf and wrapped it around one of her many wounds. Then going as fast as he possibly could, he flew her to the hospital.

She had been in surgery for five hours, and there was most likely more to come. Robin and Cyborg sat on either side of him giving him words of comfort, but he had blocked them out a long time ago. Starfire emerged from the large sliding doors with a cup of water which when placed in front of him Beast Boy simply ignored. They were all quite concerned for him as he hadn't spoken since she fell. The nurse that had called them had said that Terra had suffered severe head trauma and would need many surgeries to try and save her.

The odds were not in her favor.

Beast Boy stood up and went off to the bathroom. "I'm worried Robin," Starfire breathed, "will he be alright?"

Robin shook his head, "I have no idea."

Beast Boy looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was in deep denial, he was totally unaware of what just happened. Then it hit him. He fell to the floor in emotional pain as he began to bawl. He crawled to the corner in fetal position. He cried for hours before he heard a knock on the door. "BB? The doctor said we can see her now for awhile."

She looked so sick when he first saw her, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. She had many wraps and bandages on her head and an arm sling. She looked tired, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She didn't even turn to face him when Beast Boy came in. "Terra?"

He sat down next to her and grabbed her free hand, he held in passionately. "Oh god Terra." She finally turned to him, her pale skin make her hair seem to fade away. She didn't say anything or move at all. They just sat in silence for about an hour. Then she spoke, startling him, "Beast Boy, I love you. But, how could you ever love me? I let Slade…he…"

Beast Boy put his finger to her lips, "I will always love you, no matter what happens, you are my best friend."

She smiled at him, then almost as suddenly her meter dropped. The steady beep cut through him like a knife. He pushed the nurse call button, and when she saw what had happened she ran off to get the doctor.

Beat Boy had gone straight home without sharing what had happened. He walked right through the door and went to his room, he laid down on his bed and remembered that night with Terra. Nothing would ever replace that night. He grabbed his pillow and clutched onto it for dear life. He flipped over in bed to see Raven standing in his doorway. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed, she wiped away his tears, "I was wrong."

He sniffled, "What are you talking about?"

"Terra," she replied, "I was wrong about Terra, you really did love her, I should have seen through the past. I'm sorry BB."

He shook his head, "She jumped, why didn't she want to stay here and be with me?"

She smiled, "That's what she wanted to do the most Beast Boy, she didn't think you would want her after all this struggle, she has never had a high self opinion. She never felt worthy, and im sure that my hatred didn't help."

"Don't, it's not your fault."

"No, no it's not," she said as she left, "but it's not yours either."

Her funeral was beautiful. There were flowers and a beautiful golden coffin. They asked the Titans to say a few words about her, as they were her only real family. They're words were beautiful and it moved everyone who had come to show support to tears. Beast Boy walked over and watched them lower the coffin. He watched a tear roll down his check and fall on her coffin. "I love you Terra."

* * *

**Wow, so that's the end. Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but its what I chose to do. Anyway I am done with this story but I will probally be updating Why We Live. Thank you. r&r**


End file.
